


The Royal Consort of Oz

by orphan_account



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ozma of OZ has decided the time has come for her to choose a royal consort.
Relationships: ozma/original characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Royal Consort of Oz

Her Royal Highness, Queen Ozma of Oz, had always been loved by her people, and was known far beyond her borders for her just and generous ways. Tales of her extraordinary beauty were told everywhere the sun shone, and Ozma learned to be gracious with the many admirers and who came to her palace, in hopes of winning her hand. She would receive every one of them like an old friend, and listen very carefully to what they had to say. But she never asked any of them to stay.

But as the years passed, and Ozma grew from a beautiful young girl to a beautiful young woman, the number of hopefuls and envoys increased tenfold, from every corner of the wide world. As her eighteenth birthday approached, suitors young and old came to the Emerald City. They came from all four lands of Oz, Winkies, Gilikens, Quadlings, and Munchkins. They came from Ev and Ix and Mo and Rinkitink. They came from Noland and Jinxland and Boboland, and Merryland, and both halves of Sky Island, and as far away as Pinagaree. Even the old Nome King sent a written proposal, along with a very brief, very poor love poem.

Every suitor was sure the lovely Ozma would choose a consort when she came of age at last, and so they stayed and waited for word of her decision, even after being expressly told that no such announcement was planned. It was considered polite to decline any answer from the Queen, until she had met with every single one of them. And aside from a few troublesome characters, no one was asked to leave. 

“We’re quickly running out of room on the palace grounds to accommodate everyone,” reported the Wizard during his morning meeting with the fair young ruler. “According to latest tally, there are thirty-six suitors from Ix alone. Twenty from Ev, not counting the four princes and King Evardo. Nineteen from Rinkitink. Eleven from Mo and Merryland. The rest of the numbers are indefinite, except we know that King Bud is the only one here from Noland, because none of his subjects could bear to compete with him.”

“I suppose I had better decide before my birthday celebration next month,” said Ozma thoughtfully, “or else I may be obliged to cancel the party.”

“My dear Highness!” The Wizard exclaimed, “Surely you do not mean to really choose a consort for the sake of all this silly fuss!”

Ozma clasped his hands and smiled, “Oh Wizard, you are good to think of me. But in truth, I think it is time that I *should* have a consort. Dorothy and Trot and Betsy all have suitors of their own now. Even my little maid Jellia Jamb blushes at the mention of the young man who tends the apple orchards.” Her gaze softened, and she folded her hands on her lap. “And I have become a little lonely,” she added softly.

The Wizard was wise enough to know, of the many kinds of loneliness that existed in their fairy-land, exactly which one Ozma meant. 

“In that case,” he said, with a twinkle in his eye, “I think we should consider arranging something special to help you choose.”

+++

“It’s an invitation!” Dorothy burst through the door of Ojo’s little house as he opened it for her. “Ozma is holding a Royal Ball to pick a consort,” she told him. “Look, you and Scraps are both invited! We can all go together!” 

Ojo took the invitation from her and read it over, as Dorothy went to greet Unc Nunkie. “Thursday at sundown. I hope it all goes well. It must be an awful lot of trouble for her and everyone at the palace, having all those guests.” 

Dorothy was back at his side. “I wonder what sort of consort she’ll pick? Someone from Oz, you think? Or someone from another country? I met a fisherman from Ix who was very nice. He’s got an invitation too, so she’s not just considering the nobles.”

“Of course. No matter how rich or powerful a man is, that doesn’t make him good enough to marry our Queen Ozma,” said Ojo. 

“Even if he were the king of the whole wide world?”

The young man’s face became quite serious. “He wouldn’t be good enough to marry you either, Dorothy.” 

Ojo was so tall now, she had to stand on tiptoe to kiss him properly.

+++

“Queen Ozma, Queen Ozma! Let me sing of your exquisiteness, by which the very stars dim in comparison!” a stubborn Giliken Viscount was being firmly escorted from the throne room by Tik-Tok and the Sawhorse. 

The gump’s head shook his antlers in disgust as the poor fellow was dragged past. “That one’s been popping up all week,” he confided to Trot and Cap’n Bill, who had come to help with the ball preparations. “Not nearly as creative as some of the others, but he’s persistent.”

“P’raps Ozma ought to leave the palace for a few days,” said Trot. “Make them cool off for a spell before the ball.”

“I have a feeling they’d follow wherever she’d go,” replied Cap’n Bill. “It’s an awful shame Ozma won’t just tell the lot of them to go home and leave her in peace.”

There was the slam of a door, and Jellia Jamb hurried into the hall. Her face was flushed and her eyes were bright. “You’re here, you’re here!” she cried. “Oh, thank goodness!” 

“Good afternoon, Miss Jellia!” Cap’n Bill tipped his hat to Ozma’s pretty attendant.

“Good afternoon,” she curtsied. Jellia turned to the girl. “Oh, Trot, I’m so glad you’ve come! Besty and Dorothy and I – well, I don’t want to spoil the surprise. Cap’n Bill, may I borrow Trot for the afternoon?”

The Cap’n chuckled. “Of course. I think I’ll go help Tik-Tok and the Sawhorse keep those rambunctious suitors under control.”

“Have a nice time, Cap’n!” Trot called as Jellia pulled her toward the door. 

Behind them, there was a clatter and a crash.

“Watch out!” called the Gump. “He’s loose!” 

“Queen Ozma!” shrieked the Viscount, dashing along the carpeted floor. “The nightingales have all gone mute in envy of your melodious voice!”

+++

The night of the ball was lovely and warm. Every suitor was dressed and pressed and ready when the doors were opened, and greeted personally by the Wizard as he entered. Other guests from all over Oz had also turned up, including the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodsman, Glinda and her attendants, the Shaggy Man, the Cowardly Lion, the Hungry Tiger, Scraps the Patchwork Girl, Jack Pumpkinhead, the Wogglebug, and the Glass Cat. 

The throne room had been decorated in green and gold draperies. Enchanted fairy-lights floated above their heads. Servants had laid out enough food to feed an army, and musicians filled the air with lovely melodies.

Dozens of gaily dressed young ladies from the Emerald City and the surrounding countryside were also on hand, to provide dancing partners for the multitude of suitors. As soon as Scraps and the Scarecrow took to the floor in a wild and madcap quickstep, other couples quickly followed until the room was a whirl of color and motion.

But everything stopped, when Ozma made her entrance. 

She was dressed in a jeweled gown of the most splendid emerald green, the polished coronet gleaming in her golden hair. As she entered the throne room, all assembled bowed in the presence of the fair Queen of Oz, who shone like a star in the fairy-light.

+++

“Have you seen Betsy?” the Shaggy Man asked Cap’n Bill in the alcove by the champagne cream puffs. 

“Can’t say that I have. Didn’t she come in with the other girls after Ozma?” 

The Shaggy Man looked quite perplexed. “I can’t keep track of anyone at all in this lah-di-da. First I think I see her dancing with Ojo, but it’s Dorothy. Then I think I see her dancing with Button-Bright, but it’s Trot. I even mistook Ozma for her twice. I must be going funny in the head.”

The Wizard, who was sitting nearby with a plateful of strawberries chuckled to himself. “It seems my little spell is working like a charm.”

“You have a hand in this?” asked Cap’n Bill sternly, tapping his peg leg against the floor.

The Wizard put a finger to his lips and shushed. He got up and whispered to Cap’n Bill and the Shaggy Man. “Glinda and I came up with a little spell to help Ozma with her overzealous pursuers tonight. Betsy, Dorothy, Trot, and Jellia Jamb all agreed to help. You might notice they’re all wearing gold rings on their little fingers. The rings are enchanted so that the wearers can switch their appearances with each other. That way if Ozma grows tired, she can leave the room and take a rest, while Dorothy or one of the others takes her place for a little while.”

“Ah!” said the Shaggy Man. “That’s quite clever. So Ozma is really Betsy!”

“My, my,” grinned the Wizard, watching the girl in question twirl by daintily on King Bud’s arm. “But don’t they make a lovely pair?”

+++

Jellia Jamb took a seat next to Dorothy on a silk couch, as the time grew late, and the moon rose high in the night sky. “It’s been such a wonderful ball,” she sighed happily.

“Are you Ozma?” her friend whispered.

The girl nodded, smiling. “Jellia asked to see her gardener friend, and I said yes. It’s Trot who’s dancing for me with the Giliken Viscount. Button-Bright looks quite distressed. Poor dear.”

Dorothy laughed. “Ojo figured it out within an hour. He was quite cross with me for not telling him! But what about you, Ozma? Have you found anyone you like yet?”

The young Queen shook her head. “So many I’d love to call friends, so many I’d love to spend long afternoons with, but….” she sat back against the cushions and sighed. “Perhaps I’m not meant for love, plain and simple.”

“Oh, don’t give up now!” Dorothy exclaimed. “Just because he’s not here doesn’t mean he doesn’t exist. I was awfully lucky Ojo lives just outside the city walls. You might have to look a bit harder, that’s all.”

Ozma nodded. “I’m so happy everyone’s here with me. I wish I could see all my friends more often,” her face grew thoughtful, “Although I can’t shake the feeling that someone’s missing. There’s King Bud, and King Bobo, and King Evardo, and the three Princes from Ev - ”

“Weren’t there four Princes from Ev?” interrupted Dorothy.

+++

Discreet inquiries were made, and after several minutes of whispered conversation, no one could remember seeing the missing Prince at the ball, even his brothers, though the Wizard had certainly greeted him at the palace gates. Afraid something terrible might have happened, a small handful of the servants, Dorothy, and Ozma decided to go looking for him, leaving the Wizard and Jellia to keep up appearances at the ball.

It was Ozma who spotted the missing Prince on the grand terrace overlooking the gardens, by himself. “Why, hello Miss Jellia,” he said as she hurried up to him.

“I’m sorry… I don’t remember your name,” Ozma was little short of breath, having climbed the long flight of stairs very quickly.

“I’m Evroland, the third brother,” the Prince offered. “Are you all right?” He looked very concerned.

“Oh yes, I’m fine. But what are you doing here, Prince Evroland? Shouldn’t you be with your brothers at the ball?”

“Well…” he hesitated. “I didn’t think it was right for me to go, Miss Jellia. In fact, I’m going to leave tonight for home, just as soon as I tell my brothers.”

“Oh my. Did something happen?” Ozma ran the events of the night through her head, trying to think of anything else that had seemed amiss.

The prince shook his head. “Please don’t trouble yourself. It’s nothing that you or anyone else has done. Only… I fell in love with Queen Ozma. Very badly, I ‘m afraid.”

“But I don’t understand. Why are you leaving?” At this, the Prince turned his gaze back out toward the garden, a strange sort of faraway look on his face.

“I knew the moment I saw her that I’d never love any other. But she has so many, many suitors all vying for her attention. I know she hides how tired she is, how unhappy all the fuss is making her. One less won’t ease her burden much, but it’s all I can think to do for her. To give her some peace, and make the decision easier. She certainly doesn’t need another doting Prince on her arm, reciting arcane love poems, does she?”

“No, she doesn’t,” Ozma had to agree. 

“I have little enough to offer as it is. I am no great soldier like my brother, King Evardo, or a great intellect like my brother Evington. I am not handsome like Evrob or charming like Evring. All I can really do is love her. And everyone loves her.”

“You have one thing to your credit.” Ozma offered gently. “You are very, very kind.” 

The Prince smiled at her. “As are you, dear maid. I should say goodbye to Queen Ozma, but I don’t know if my heart could stand it. Please give her my apologies, won’t you, Miss Jellia?”

Evroland was not as tall as his older brothers, nor as fair as his younger brothers. His eyes did not shine like rare gems, but they were the color of the sky at twilight, a soft violet-gray. And they were warm as summer.

And Ozma’s heart was suddenly beating very fast.

“I wonder,” she said quietly, as he turned to go, “if you wouldn’t mind staying a little longer?” 

When Evroland looked up again, there was the beautiful Queen of Oz, radiant in her jeweled finery, beaming at him.

“The ball isn’t quite over,” Ozma held out her hand to him. “Won’t you join me?”

The End


End file.
